This invention relates to the field of smoking implements. More specifically, this invention relates to a reconfigurable smoking pipe.
Smoking implements such as smoking pipes are widely used by smokers to smoke tobacco. Smoking pipes typically require an external lighter or matches to be used for lighting the tobacco. A user usually must hold a smoking pipe in one hand and a lighter or a match in the other hand while lighting. Moreover, tools such as a pipe cleaner or a reamer must be used to clean the smoking pipe. Smoking pipes are generally built as a single unit and dismantling the smoking pipes requires expert knowledge.
Hence, there is a need for a smoking pipe that requires only a single hand for gripping and lighting. There is also a need for a smoking pipe that may be easily dismantled for cleaning and for reconfigurable positioning.